Bitter Sweet Love
by Inuyasha's2hotmiko
Summary: What am I?" is a constant thought in my head. Can he help me figure out what I am? OCxED
1. Introduction

Bitter Sweet Love

Name: Sakura Rose (first name, last name)

Age: 15 (The boys are 16)

Description: Her height is about 4' 9". Her have bronze skin. Long jet black hair with midnight blue highlights. Eyes are a light hazel color. She wears glasses. Her body is curvaceous and has an ass and very large chest for your age. A very beautiful smile.

Family: She lives with her mother and travels a lot with her and her pet wolf Black. (She is a white wolf with blue eyes. Very beautiful)

History: Her and her mother live in a different town every year so she never really settled down long enough to have friends. The last town she lived in was Sabuya. In Sabuya, she lived in one of the areas where there are dangerous, mean, rude, crude people living there also. Living there was total hell. At school she were teased because she had to wear glasses and because she never talked to anyone.(she isn't mute she just don't want to talk to those kind of people.) That's not all they would pull her pigtails and call her ugly when in fact she was very cute. (At the time she was 12 years old). Being the innocent naïve child she was then, she believed them despite what her mother said. After school she would usually walk home with Black to keep away the Badies (bad people) but today she was nowhere in sight. Thinking nothing of it she walked home alone anyway. The streets were dark and cold and with Badies on the corner watching her every move she was scared. A block away from her house she was pulled into an ally where two boys from school were holding her against the wall. They touched her in places that were forbidden. She was crying and scared when felt the boys stop and she heard growling. Black had took care of the boys and brought her home. When her mother heard of this she moved again this time to a place called Charlaine.


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist characters or series. This stands for all chapters. This story is merely how I, a simple author, thinks should happen. Lol

**Escape**

It has been three years since I have lived in Sabuya and now I was living in Charlaine a peaceful town full of happy kind people. I've just came home from school to find Black sitting on the couch next to my mother. My mother had warm loving brown eyes and black hair. When she laid those loving eyes on me though I knew something was wrong.

"Mom is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so my dear" she said sadly.

"Come and sit dear we have plenty to discuss" I did as I were told and sat down next to Black.

"Sakura do you know why we move so often?" she asked getting sadder each second. "No mother. Why?"

"Sakura what do you think of your father?"

"I try not to think of him because he isn't worth thinking of if he's not here being a father. Why mother?" She sighed.

"Sakura we move so often because your father is trying to find us dear. He is an evil man. When you were born he tried to kill you because you were not a boy. Because you were not a boy he tried to change you into one using something called Alchemy. Do you know what that is dear?" I just nodded too shocked and confused.

"When I had my back turned one day he came and stole you away and if it was not for Black here you would have been killed. Your father didn't complete his experiment but he did have enough time to change you a bit."

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know how he changed me.

"Sakura take this" She handed me a small box. I opened the box to find a gold ring with a dark blue stone in the center.

"When you put this ring on all the changes will be revealed." I hesitantly put the ring on. Everything got all blurry so I took my glasses off and could see perfectly! I felt my ears move to 

the top of my head. Next I felt my canines sharpen into fangs and saw that my nails grew into claws. Then I felt something tap me on the shoulder. I look behind me and saw a midnight blue tail swing around.

"M-m-m-mother what the hell!" I yelled.

"I know dear this may be a little much for you but it's for the best," my mother reasoned. I ran to the bathroom where there was a full length mirror. I saw that my hair was straighter than it usually was and longer about to my butt. My eyes were a bright color of gold and more intense and intimidating much like a wolf's. My tail was happily wiggling about behind me. I tried to control it making it go around my waist like a cute belt.

'_Oh my god! What has happened to me! I look good!'_ I walked back to the couch where my mother was seated.

"Mother why, h-how did this happen" I was on the verge of tears. All I wanted was to be was a normal girl. I was already considered a freak to most people. With my BIG glasses and pigtails and not wanting to talk to people other than people I like, I was an easy target for the bullies, boys and girls alike.

"When your father took you he took you to a farm not too far away. There he had all the things he needed to change you. Luckily Black saw your father and followed him. As he, your father, was about to complete the process Black ran into the middle of the large transmutation circle he grabbed you and ran home. But in the process of him grabbing you the transmutation was still taking place and some of his DNA was transferred to you leaving you with the characteristics of a wolf and more."

"And more?" I interrupted.

"Yes"

'_What more could there be?!'_ I thought.

"You see you have super strength as well as heightened senses. Your sense of sight, hearing, and smell has improved greatly." I sighed.

"Is there more?" I asked tired.

"Your father has found us and is on his way this very instant..."

"WHAT! Then we have to go mom come on pack your stuff! Let's go!" I said tugging on her arm.

"No dear I must stay I am too weak to travel any more, why do you think I chose this 

town to reside in?"

"He will kill you too mom you have to go!" I yelled angry at the fact my mother was being stubborn.

"Sakura Angelina Rose you are to be quiet this instant!" she yelled. I froze because the only time she used my full name was when she was super serious.

"Now you are to get your things and be ready in a few minutes. Understood?" I nodded. "Now GO!" I scrabbled upstairs and got your things. My bags consisted of clothes, bathroom supplies (toothbrush, soap, etc...), pictures, a few manga books and books on alchemy, a notebook, my iPod, batteries, and a pencil and pen. I hopped down the whole flight of stairs literally and ran to the kitchen where my mom was preparing a meal for me and Black (yes she is going to).

"Mom I'm ready."

"Okay dear here take this for you and Black...Oh and here is some money." She gave me some money and the food and pushed me to the back door. "Mother" I said sadly. I hugged her with all my might.

"I love you"

"I love you too honey" she hugged me back lovingly.

"Now honey I need you to go to a place called Central. Find someone named Riza Hawkeye. She is your aunt." She whispered hearing someone coming up the driveway.

"Now GO" she whispered loudly and pushed me and Black out the backdoor.

'_Got to get to Central and find Riza Hawkeye…but how do I get to the train station quickly?'_ I thought. I then spotted my skateboard I got for Christmas last year. I grabbed it then sneaked around the house when I heard the scream of my mother. Turning back to the house I saw a flash of a very bright light.

'MOTHER!!' I screamed in my head. Black tugged on my pants trying to tell me to get moving. I looked at her and she had a look saying

'I know but they'll get you too if you don't move'. I nodded with teary eyes and hopped on the skateboard and headed towards the train station with Black tagging along behind me.


	3. Getting Farther Away

**Getting Farther Away**

Black and I just arrived at the train station and people were giving me weird looks.

'Why the hell are they staring at me?' This ticked me off. A little girl about the age of four came up to me and pulled on my leg.

"What is it kid?"

"Your ears are pointy and you have a weally cute tail! Can I touch 'em" she asked trying to reach my tail.

'Oh shit! I forgot about this damn thing!' I thought and started to panic when…

"Rachel, honey! Leave the poor lady alone!" a lady came over grabbing her child's hand. "Excuse my daughter...Oh what a nice costume" he lady said and walked away.

'Woot! Sure am glad that Halloween is only a week away.' I thought relieved.

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

The train was starting to leave and I wasn't in it.

"Whoa! Come on Black! We gotta go!" Black and I dashed to the moving train. Running next to the end of the train I noticed the rail to the rear car's balcony and grabbed it and Black and hulled us both on.

"Whew that was close huh Black?" I looked at Black and she smiled a wolfly grin. I smiled too. I stood up and dusted myself off when I heard

"HEY WAIT UP!" I turned and saw a boy about my height with blonde hair and a red jacket running next to the train trying to get on. Deciding to be a good person today, I reached out my hand to pull him up.

"HEY YOU BLONDIE GRAB ON!!" He grabbed on to my hand and I pulled him up.

"Thanks for that I owe you one." He said dusting himself off.

"Hey my name is Edward Elrick, the Full Metal Alchemist," he said with pride,

"What's yours?" I stared at him, taking in all that I could see. He was very handsome with his eyes of a golden color that brightens in the light, his smile so warm, and his hair blowing in the wind against his face so gentle and smooth and soft.

'Get a hold of yourself Sakura!! You just met the guy and you are checking him out' I thought to myself.

'What's wrong with checking him out he is very sexy'

'Yeah he is…wait who are you?'

'You'

'Then who am I?'

'Sakura Angelina Rose'

'But you can't be me I can only be me!'

'We are both you I am the little voice inside of your thick skull'

'HEY'

'Whatever but I think he a.k.a. sexy beast over there is talking to you…'

I returned from talking to "the voice" to see that Edward was waving his hand in my face. "Huh?"

"Are you okay umm…"

"Sakura Rose…and I'm totally fine thanks for asking" I said with smile and a blush. (/) "Grrrrrrrrrr" Black growled. She tugged on my pants trying to put me through the door.

"What's up Black?" Edward turned to see who or what I was talking to.

"AAAHHHHH! WHAT HELL IS THAT DOING HERE?!" Edward jumped behind me pointing at Black.

"Who Black? Why she is my best and only friend! Aren't you Black?" she nodded a wolfly nod. "That dog is about as tall as you!" he yelled.

"1 Black is **not **a dog she is a white wolf. 2 She is only about to my stomach." I sighed. Edward was now looking at me and my twitching ears.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

I blush. "Um I guess I'm hungry. Let's go Black." I walked through the rear door and went to find a booth ignoring Edward. I finally found a booth in the second car. I already ate my food and was now looking out the window thinking.

'_Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why did my father have to be the crazy one? Better yet why did I have to be a girl? Why couldn't I have been a boy so all of this wouldn't happen and mom wouldn't have to sacrifice her life for me._' I looked to the sunny sky to find an answer but could find none. I sighed and looked to Black who fell asleep on the seat next to me.

'_Black, I don't know what I would do without you_' I thought as I scratched behind her ears. Her right hind leg began to shake. I giggled. You rested my head against the seat and thought

'_I guess it's just us from now on'_

Five Days Later

Black and I have been traveling to Central on a train for five days straight.

"God! When is this train going to stop?" Five seconds later it did. You looked out the window and saw that you were still in the country side and not at any city.

'What's going on…?' I thought looking around.

"Alright everyone put your hands about your head and don't try nothin'. We're takin' over this here train for now. Oh and don't try and be a hero cause we're not feeling merciful right now." Several large dudes were taking over the train probably trying to make some money.

'Pathetic.' One dude came up to me and Black's booth.

"Lookie here boys we got ourselves a little vixen. Here kitty kitty kitty kitty. Meow Meow…." His buds started laughing.

'_Please no…please don't let it happen again'_ I thought frightened.

"Yeah Ms. Kitten wouldn't you just love to go with us? You'll have a puuuuurfect time." The dude said coming closer to me.

'_Black where are you…These idiots can't tell the difference between a cat and wolf gosh!'_ Black had went to the rear car to 'take care of business' if you know what I mean.(Bathroom lol) Each step he took closer to me, I took two back.

"Aw now don't be afraid kitten I won't hurt you"

"Not much" said another guy. My back was now against the window and the guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. With one arm around my waist he said,

"Isn't this better kitten?" I tried to push the guy off.

"Noooo! Get off! Please don't!" I screamed. I then heard the voice of young girl.

"Nooo, please don't hurt the pretty lady!" I recognized the voice to be the voice of the little girl from the train station, Rachel.

"No Rachel" the lady tried to hold her daughter back but she got free and ran to the guy that held me. She started beating on his leg.

"Let her go NOW!" she screamed.

'No Rachel get away…' I pleaded in my head.

"What the…you little brat…get the fuck off me!" he then tried to kick her off but it didn't work. I saw that he was about to hit Rachel so I took advantage of his free arm and got Rachel out of harm's way but I ended up getting hurt in the process.

"Ow" I groaned.

"Oh I guess kitten wanted to play hero today. You see what happens to heroes that get in my way!" he said. I felt him kick me to the ground. And then pick me up and threw me to another guy.

"Armando take her to the first car and prepare her to have some real fun." He said chuckling. "Put her down now!" I turned slightly to see Edward standing in front of the guy.

'No Edward you'll get hurt too…' I thought.

"What you gonna do short stuff? Jump up real high and see if you can hit my knee?" he started laughing.

"I don't think you should have done that…" a guy in huge metal armor said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY ARE SMALLER THAN A DUST PARTICLE? THAT'S IT!" Edward screamed. Edward then punched the guy in the gut sending him to the floor.

"You like hurting little girls and ladies don't you sick jerk!" Edward said punching him again when he got up this time knocking him out cold.

"I'll say this only once more…PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Armando chuckled.

"Just cause you knocked out my friend means I'll be scared of you? Ha-ha I don't think so kid." He then tossed me into an empty booth and got into a position to fight.

'_You'd think he would be just a little more gentle_' I thought angrily. Edward charged at Armando ready to punch him but Armando dodged it. Armando then sent a ton of punches and kicks to Edward. Luckily Edward dodged them all but the last which sent him crashing to the floor. Armando chuckled.

"Pretty good fighting kid but do you think you could beat me?" Edward stood up chuckling also. "Oh I know I can beat you but it looks like I'm not the only one." He said looking behind Armando. As Armando turned around he felt something heavy tackle him to the floor. He looked up into the frightening eyes of a wolf.

'_Black! I knew you would come to help save me!_' I thought relieved.

"Ahhh! Get this mutt off me" he screamed too frightened to move.

"AAHHHHHH!" Black had just scratched the hell off the dudes face and bit him on the shoulder. Armando backed away quickly when Black got off of him.

"Y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-damned b-b-b-beast!" I stood up and walked up behind Armando. He slowly turned around to see you very pissed off.

"Boo"

"EEEKKKK!" He screamed like a girl. Edward was laughing in the background that is until I looked at him with an evil glare.

"You…how dare you insult Black and in front of me no less!" I said coldly. So coldly that it sent chills down everyone's spine. WHAM BAM SLAP BOOM! I beat the crap out Armando and 

sent him and his friend out the car.

'_No one talks mean about Black. Noone_.' I thought calming down.

"Whoa! You really did a number on that guy." Edward said.

"Well nobody insults Black she's my best friend" I smiled and scratched behind Black's ears. Just then the intercom thing came on.

"Alrighty passengers if you would as to kindly not p-p-panic and c-c-c-cooperate then maybe we w-w-will get off this train safely" said the conductor. Then another voice came on.

"Yeah do what he says and you just might not get hurt hahahaha" Edward looked towards the guy in armor and said

"Come on Al. I guess we have to take care of the rest of these thugs."

'_Hmm. So his name is Al…_'

"Coming brother"

'…But why does he sound hollow?' I thought. While Edward and Al went to take care of the thugs Black and I went back to your booth. With the noise they were making I somehow fell asleep.


End file.
